


Heaven On Earth

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr Love: Dream Date, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: A trace of aggressive behaviour, F/M, Made-up Geography, Outdoor Sex, hints of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Sand, surf, sun...and sex (aka Finally, Lucien gets to be happy for once LOL)
Relationships: Xǔ Mò | Lucien/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Heaven On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some summer lovin' with Lucien <3
> 
> Please note the warnings in the tags above, and hope you all enjoy the read!

“Smile!”

_Snap._

The digital shutter goes off and you admire your handiwork on the screen of your phone, the profile of Lucien’s face dignified even when partially hidden behind aviators and windswept hair. And a part of you cannot help but think on how unfair it is that one man can remain so cool despite the sweltering heat of a tropical summer.

As if you were the only one affected by the sight of naked flesh in skimpy swimwear. 

No, _not nearly_ skimpy enough, you think as you peer at your companion from behind oversized shades, as if the intensity of your gaze alone could shave a few inches off the length of Lucien’s swimming trunks. Reaching for your mojito, you try to quench the thirst that had built up from devouring the man with your eyes for the hundredth time. Who knew that lab coat did the world such a disservice by hiding that body, firm and muscular in all the right places?

_Gulp._

Fingers pinching your thigh beneath your sheer cover up, you’re comforted by the sting that tells you this was no dream of the wet variety. Because here you were, in the midst of sand, surf and sun…with the most gorgeous man on the beach by your side. You _really_ were here on vacation with Lucien — one whole week to bask in his undivided attention. What could be more heavenly?

_Well, sex would be great, for starters._

You fight to stifle a chuckle because if you didn’t laugh, you’d have to cry. You’d been dating the professor for some time now, but had yet to consummate your relationship. It definitely wasn’t due to a lack of effort — things would always crop up in the most inopportune times: work emergencies right when a hot-and-heavy make-out session was reaching fever pitch, the fire alarm sounding the moment your panties slid down to your ankles. Gavin practically breaking down your balcony door just as Lucien’s belt came undone.

You were starting to think you were cursed.

But _this_ was the week things were going to change. You refused to accept otherwise. And while you had feigned nonchalance when suggesting a trip to this resort to your boyfriend, the true intention was to have zero possible interruptions. You even splurged on a bikini so tiny it had no business costing as much as it did for something with so little material.

“Do I get to see this photo too, or is it solely for your viewing pleasure?” Reclined on his lounger, a sly smile graces Lucien’s impossibly handsome face.

Setting down your phone, you make a show of removing your sunglasses before pulling the cover up over your head to unveil your swimsuit for the very first time…slowly…so as not to miss the subtle tuck of Lucien’s lower lip between his teeth at the sight.

_Maybe the bikini was worth your electricity bill for the month after all._

“I’ll let you know when you catch me, professor,” you say, rising to make your way towards the ocean, exaggerating the sway of your hips with each step that finds your feet sinking into sand so fine it felt like talcum powder.

A rich baritone chuckle from behind sends a frisson of excitement through your body, radiating from your core to the tips of fingers and toes. And when you sense the vibration of Lucien’s fast approaching footsteps, you break into a run, laughing as you dash into aquamarine waters.

“Ahh!” 

Letting out a very unladylike shriek to feel strong arms wrap tight about your waist, excitement transforms to arousal when you find yourself pressed chest to chest with your lover.

“Think I’ve caught the catch of the day,” his breath tickles at your lobe when he bends to whisper in your ear, “or perhaps I should say, of a lifetime.”

The sun is high in the sky behind him, but you aren’t entirely sure you weren’t squinting from a radiance all his own: droplets of water running off the tips of smooth black hair, tracing from nose to chin until they kiss that prominent Adam’s apple. Lucien’s broad shoulders and the firm pecs against which your nipples were rapidly hardening, drawing the professor’s heated gaze to see their peaks become prominent beneath the taut stretch of your bikini.

You loop your arms around his neck, tracing featherlight circles on the nape as you ask, “And what do you intend to do with your prize?”

Choppier waters push your bodies even closer together in embrace. Lucien’s eyes darken. The hairs on your body stand on end.

“I’d take what’s rightfully mine…if it pleases her.”

He slips a finger beneath the string of your bikini bottom, drawing circles on your hip in imitation of your own on his neck. And when his other hand slides down the curve of your spine to tuck into your swimsuit, you gasp to feel him squeeze the supple flesh of your ass.

“Luci—! What if…someone…sees?”

Question fragmenting into breathless moans, you lose yourself in your lover’s kiss — sudden and forceful like the tongue that pushes into your mouth as if ravenous from sheer need. The professor is behaving like a man starved, so different from the gentleman you were used to.

And on instinct, your thighs are pressing together beneath the water, warmed by something that had little to do with the heat of the tropical sun. It was almost ridiculous how easily he could shatter your composure, unraveling you in an instant no matter how much of an upper hand you thought you had.

No, Lucien was always a step ahead. And if you were honest with yourself, you knew you’d follow him wherever he chose to lead. Just like now, returning his kiss with a fervour that paid no heed to any and all sets of eyes that might witness the scene. No one knew you here, after all; there were no reputations to maintain.

Suddenly, a wolf whistle off to the side and a shout of “Yeah baby, get it!“ breaks the magic of the moment. Quickly pulling away from him, your hands fly to readjust your bikini as you spy two men paddling past on surfboards, laughing and leering as they do.

“Are you all right?” Lucien peers at you, thumbs caressing your reddened cheeks. You nod, forcing a smile as you lift your head even though all you wanted to do was bury your face in his chest. Perhaps embarrassment wasn’t so easily shed after all. But when you finally process the expression on your lover’s face, it distracts you from your own sense of shame:

Lips set in a straight line — firm, like the fine muscles of his jaw. An intensity in the dark eyes that look towards the men moving into deeper waters, gaze cold and indifferent. You are so shocked by the change that you barely notice when Lucien moves in front of you, one arm held out protectively to keep you behind him as the other rises in a smooth arc.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a massive wave appears, defying the laws of physics as it moves as if miraculously contained in a bubble, heading straight for the path of the surfers. Your heart leaps into your throat to see it crash down upon the pair, only realizing you’d been holding your breath when you sigh in relief to see them surface, shaken but alive as they let out a faint stream of expletives.

“Oh my god! Did you see that, Lucien? Do you think they’re okay—”

“They’ll be fine. The waves are probably just a bit too big for these novices to handle. But I’ve spotted something interesting over there. Are you able to swim that far?”

You follow the direction of his finger to where it pointed to a rocky outcrop jutting from the shore a short distance away. “I think I can manage that.”

“Good. Follow closely.” Lucien looks back with a wink before swimming off, and you can’t help but take an extra moment to admire the graceful sight of his body cutting through crystalline waters before following suit.

* * *

It was like you had stumbled upon Shangri-La. 

Flanked by rocky cliffs that pretty much guaranteed inaccessibility by foot, you and Lucien take turns swimming through a narrow entrance that opened up onto a sight that takes your breath away: a cove, small but pristine, as if untouched since the primitive days of its formation.

Wading through waters much calmer than those you swam through to get here, you openly admire this hidden pocket of the ocean — a shifting mirror of turquoise reflecting azure skies, glittering like Gaia herself had deigned to scatter diamonds upon its glassy surface.

White sand and air sweet as it carried the scent of flowers in bloom, its crowning glory nonetheless lay in the waterfall at its centre, the rushing cascade the only sound in the tranquil cove, punctuated by the cries of birds as colourful as the flora that grew in this climate.

_Heaven on Earth._

“I can’t believe this place even exists, Lucien. And we have it all to ourselves!” 

You turn to him, face split into a wide smile, and when you see the tenderness on his, it all seems surreal: too dream-like…too perfect.

“Come, let’s get a closer look.”

As if reading your mind, he extends a hand, voice soft and low when those long, tapered fingers intertwine with yours to gently pull you in the direction of the waterfall. The heat of his touch allays your fears. _This is real._

The confirmation sparks a surge of excitement from deep within and you are a child once more, seeing the world anew with all the wonder of fresh eyes; this time, with the love of your life as your guide.

“Oh, that’s cold!” You exclaim, quickly moving through the waterfall and climbing onto a platform of smooth rock hidden behind the curtain of water. Lucien follows, looking every inch like a god when he emerges shiny and wet.

He takes one look at you and you’re immediately pulled into his embrace, your back to your lover’s chest. His breath suffuses warmth onto the nape of your neck, lips brushing soft on skin to electrify every nerve.

You cannot help the moan that escapes, the sigh of contentment that Lucien takes for his own when he bends to kiss you, slow and unhurried this time — tongue tracing corner to corner before moving in to taste, gentle teeth sinking into the flesh of your lower lip. The faint trace of alcohol on his breath as intoxicating as the man himself.

“Do you want to try this, butterfly?” His deep voice, husky with lust, vibrates against the column of your neck as the hands on you continue to roam, palm sliding over wet skin just below your navel, dexterous fingertips teasing at the knots of your loosening bikini top. “Make love inside a waterfall?”

The question might as well have been a command, the beating of your heart so fast and thunderous that for a moment, you are unsure of what is louder in your ears: the water succumbing to gravity’s sway or the blood pulsing in your veins. Even if this were a dream, you prayed you would never wake.

So you place your hand over his, guiding the professor’s fingers beneath the band of your bikini bottom until they’re nestled against arousal-slicked folds, “I need you in me, Lucien” almost like a prayer when it leaves your lips.

Because it was nothing short of a miracle that you would come together, _finally_ , in paradise. That when Lucien finally touches you, the intensity of feeling far surpasses anything that delayed gratification alone would’ve accounted for.

And you are reborn in his touch: every kiss of his lips, lick of his tongue…each and every mark fingers and mouth make on flesh leaving you so wonderfully rearranged that you know in your heart of hearts you could belong to no other.

No, you were irrevocably his when you felt him aligned at your entrance, hot and hard against your wetness. His fingers intertwine with yours, squeezing to bring you even closer when the pressure gives way at last and he is sheathed to the hilt — your breaths mingling in a mixture of moans and gasps so loud they echo every time your hips rolled against one another.

Aware of everything and nothing at once, the thoughts in your mind dissipate like mist off the waterfall, making room solely for the man bent over you, Lucien’s tongue laving wet swathes from your breasts to your neck. His fingers caress between your legs even as he continues to thrust, thinly calloused tips enticing your clit to swell beneath its hood, your lover growing harder each time you clench around him in response.

“Don’t be shy, butterfly, let it out. Tell me you love me…I want to hear it.”

Hoisting you into his arms, Lucien wraps your legs about his waist. His skin is hot and flushed when you dig your nails into those broad shoulders, struggling to remain in place as ecstasy tore through your body to feel him move at an impossible pace, chasing his high as you neared yours each time he hit that spot deep within.

“I, oh god…I…love you, Luci—ah!”

Suddenly boneless as tension explodes, the shockwaves of your release move through you when your lover floods you with his warmth. And when a soft “I love you too” is deposited upon your lips before they’re consumed once again in a kiss, a moment of greater perfection couldn’t exist.

Because there, all alone in that hidden corner of the world with Lucien, you already had everything you ever needed.


End file.
